I might have fallen for Weasley?
by maelynpotter
Summary: Draco has a bet with Blaise to snog Ginny in the library. Blaise just wants time with his girlfriend without Draco bothering him. But when Draco does snog Ginny, Ginny gets mad. And well...one thing leads to another. GWDM BZOC Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

She laid across her bed her head hanging over the edge, her red strands brushing the floor. Her chocolate colored eyes stared at her bedroom window hoping that maybe a platinum haired boy would be peeking through her window.

000

Ginny Weasley was curled up in her seat asleep, waiting to arrive at Hogwarts. Across from her was her friend, Natalie Glenstone. Ginny sat up as she heard someone walk past their compartment. She sighed and ran a hand through her red hair. She rubbed her sparkling brown eyes and yawned. She smiled at Natalie and showed off her freckles.

Natalie was a Ravenclaw. She had dark brown hair, that could of passed for black. She had round violet eyes and pale skin. "Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." Natalie said unenthusiastically. "I didn't get any sleep last night." Ginny said crossing her arms across her chest. "Mhmm." Natalie said.

Then the compartment door swung open and standing in the door frame was Draco Malfoy and his crew behind them. "Ferret Boy, what a lovely surprise." Naylene said rolling her eyes. "Shut it Glenstone," Draco growled. "Damn it Malfoy, I just woke up, now I'll be disgusted all day." Ginny said.

"I was her because Blaise wanted to talk to his girlfriend." Draco said scowling. Ginny frowned. Blaise came through the door frame, "Hello Ginny." He greeted. "Hi," Ginny said. Blaise turned around to kiss Natalie. "Hey," Natalie muttered. Blaise kissed her again. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Zabini, could you take any longer?" Draco said. Blaise stood up to go back to his compartment.

"Hm." Ginny said as Draco began to close the compartment. "Goodbye Ferret," Ginny said smirking. "Shove it," Draco said. Ginny grinned widely, "Up yours."

000

_In The Carriages_

"When did you two meet?" Natalie asked. "Huh?" Ginny asked. "You and Draco," Natalie said. "Don't play stupid" Natalie said. "We are not going out, I swear. If I was it'd be obvious, because I would be wearing skakny clothes like Parkinson." Ginny laughed. Natalie smirked. Silence broke between them. Ginny looked at the ground thinking of a certain Slytherin boy.

Natalie broke the silence, "I have a gift for you." Ginny raised an eyebrow interested. "But I'll give it to you tomorrow in the library." Natalie crossed her fingers behind her back. Ginny closed her eyes and felt them burn underneath her eyelids. 'No Good,' was all Ginny coulid read from the expression on Natalie's face. Natalie smirked, because everything was going according to plan.

000

_In The Slytherin Common Room_

"Zabini," Draco snapped. "Where did he go?" Draco said running a hand through his hair.

"Right here..." Blaise said from a corner of the room. Blaise was sitting on a couch reading a book. "You read?" Draco asked. Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco's stupidity. "Of course, so what's the problem?" Blaise asked. Draco sighed, "Nothing, just bored." Blaise smirked, "I have a dare for you...want to hear it?" Draco frowned and then nodded. "Snog Weaslette in the Library." Blaise said.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "You know what? " Draco raised his voice. Blaise inhaled a lot of air, prepared for anything. "That would be the best revenge. But what do I get from completing this dare?" Draco asked. "Something valuable." Blaise said dully as if telling Draco he was stupid. Draco walked up the stairs and smirked.

000

_The Next Day_ _Before_ _Dinner_

"When again do I get this 'present?" Ginny asked. "After dinner." Natalie said. Ginny clutched her books tighter across her chest. '_This is going to be trouble_.' Ginny thought to herself."Are you scared I'll give you something scary?" Natalie asked child-like. "You're up to something ." Ginny stated feeling a slight twist in her stomach.

"Ginny it won't kill you I promise!" Natalie cried. "Really?" Ginny smirked. "Yes, I wouldn't hurt you. Especially after you promised me to teach me the Bat Bogey Hex." Natalie said. "Why can't you give it to me now?" Ginny asked annoyed. "It's a surprise." Natalie whispered as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked to the Ravenclaw table. Ginny grinned suspiciously and sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for Hermione, Ron and Harry to show up.

000

_Dinner at the Slytherin Table_

"Blaise, Ginny is going to be in the library after dinner." Natalie whispered seductively in Blaise's ear. "The plan is working perfectly." Blaise smirked. "We can finally get them to stop bothering us." Natalie squealed. Blaise felt a sudden chill run down his spine, "Draco is coming, kiss me quick!" Natalie brushed her lips against his and took her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"So when does this bet take place? Draco asked. "Dinner is almost over Malfoy." Blaise rolled his eyes. "So after dinner in the library, huh?" Draco felt his eyebrows raise. "Is she going to be in the library after dinner? Do you want me to make her come?" Draco asked. " No, she'll be there. I know it. Every Weasley except 'Weasel King' goes to the library after dinner," Blaise stated, "trust me."

Draco ran a swift hand in his hair. He couldn't get his mind off her. He barely notice when Goyle picked his nose in front of Draco because he was thinking about Ginny. He caught a glimspe of red hair at the Gryffindor table. He couldn't wait until dinner was over. He licked his lips and took a bite of his bread. She was talking to Potter. He felt his hair stand on end when he saw his hand reach for hers. Draco felt as if he could kill Harry Potter right then. He saw her stand up and walk down the corridor to the library followed by Natalie Glenstone. She winked at Draco and he stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

You know the characters aren't mine.

_Chapter 2; Madness_

Ginny took one step in front of Natalie. "Oh no!" Natalie cried. "What is it?" Ginny asked, startled. "I left the surprise in my room. I'll be right back!" Natalie ran off and out of sight. She frown and sighed. Ginny dragged her feet to the table and threw her books on the surface.She pulled on her chair and sat down.

"Stupid Natalie." She muttered as she lowered her chin onto the top of the table. She rolled her fingers on the edge of the table. She so occupied with cursing about Natalie she didn't notice the echoing footsteps. The loud sound of a book falling off a shelf, Ginny did hear. She lifted her head slowly. She felt the prickle of goosebumps travel up her arms. "Who's there?" Ginny shouted, "Natalie?"

"Did you get-" Ginny was interrupted by being pushed up against a shelf in the back of the llibrary. She couldn't see a thing. She started reach for her wand in her robe pocket. Be fore she could grab the handle of her wand her hand was grabbed and lifted onto something hairy. She felted locks of silk running through her fingers. A pair of lips met hers and mimicked a small snicker as she gasped. Two pairs of hands slowly moved to her waist, she felt her stomach burn.

Another kiss was planted, by not on her lips, but her neck. A trails of kisses were from her jawbone to her collar bone. '_Who is this person, and how come I feel sick._' Ginny thought as a tongue slipped through her mouth. She was in so much shock she didn't even bother getting away from the stranger. She closed her eyes and kissed the 'stranger' on the lip letting her tongue slip through his lips.

She felt a hand got down and brush her thigh. The hnd ran two fingers up her skirt. '_Wouldn't this be strange if it was Natalie kissing me?_' Ginny thought but knew it wasn't her. She giggled. "Why are you laughing?" The strangers voice said harshly.

Ginny's jaw dropped, she wanted to say something but said nothing. She recognized that voice. It was the voice that taunted her family ever since she went to Hogwarts. She dropped her hands to her sides. And struggled away from his grasp. And ran into the candle lit part of the library. She saw his shadow walking towards her. The tall and slim figure of Draco Malfoy appeared. Ginny's eyes began to feel wet. '_Damn smoke, damn Malfoy_.' She thought bitterly. She grabbed her books silently and slowly.

Draco started to walk up to her,"Weaslette...look its just that-," He was interrupted by a loud smacking noise. It took but a few second to realize his face had gone numb by the hand of Ginevra Weasley. "Arsehole," She muttered. The image of Ginny's eyes red and tears streaming down her cheeks running through Draco's head were real. She skipped away quickly.

000

"How could I have been so stupid?" Ginny said to herself as she rushed to the Gryffindor Common Room. She used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe away her tears. "GINNY!" Natalie screamed a few feet behind her. "GINNY! I'm so sorry I didn't think you'd be this mad!" Natalie yelled, trying to keep up with her. '_First she's upset but why isn't she-,'_ Ginny began shouting, "WHAT THE HELL? YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD BE THIS ANGRY? I'M NOT MADE I'M FURIOUS! SO FURIOUS I FEEL LIKE SHOVING A WAND UP YOUR NOSE! I know wands that have been up the nostril and they are not pretty!"Ginny screamed. '_-pissed._' Natalie thought as she sighed. Ginny's head was so read it made her hair look white.

"Password please." The portrait of the Fat Lady said in a calm manner. "Raspberry Jamsicles!" Ginny shouted. "Shut-up other people will hear you!" Natalie said. The portrait swung open. "I'll talk to you later then." Natalie said angrily. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked off. Ginny stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in big red chairs around the fire. "Hello." Ginny muttered softly. The trio didn't notice her red face, the heat of the fire made all of there faces look red. "Where were you after dinner Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ron's head popped uo above his chair. "Ii was in the library studying." Ginny said softly. Hermione grinned to herself and thought, '_At least Ginny has a mind in this world. Merlin, help Ron._'

"I saw Malfoy go to the library, did he bother you?" Harry asked. "No, actually I didn't know he was there." Ginny lied. "We could have taken care of him for you, if he bothered you at all." Ron said snapping his wand against the palm of his hand. Ginny smiled sadly, "It's alright Ron." Harry nodded concerned. "Are you alright Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. "Yes I guess I'm just tired." Ginny sighed. "C'mon Ginny, lets go to bed." Hermione said sitting up from her chair. Ginny nodded again. "Goodnight Ginny, Goodnight Hermione." Ron said. "Goodnight."Ginny said back. Hermione began to chant to her about how happy she was that Ginny was studying unlike her brother. Ginny glanced at Harry as she walked up the stairs into the Girl's dormitories.

Harry gazed into the fire. Ginny shook her head and thought to herself, '_I will never understand why he is staring at a fire in September! _' She dragged her feet up the steps and pretended to pay attention to what Hermione was saying.

* * *

Sorry it was short, thank for the reviews. I might have chapter five submitted today if I work really hard. R&R!

Maelyn


End file.
